A Whole New World
by KillerQueen18
Summary: The battle ended in a turn of surprising events. Kagome is sent to her own time. Pairing is undecided... I'm really unsure at this point... But i guess what ever happens happens, right? Please read and review.
1. Prologue

A Whole New World

Prologue

For a moment, time stood still. The battle field was silent and the fighting had ceased. The Shinkon no Tama was in Naraku's possession, and no one was sure what to do. The moment of silent passed as a loud dark laugh flooded the field of blood and corpses.

"Fools." The man whispered.

"Did you truly think you could so easily defeat me?" He laughed as Kagome's battered form before him lay softly gasping for air. Her lips were red with her own dark blood, and behind her head was a bloody halo. Her dark blue/black locks were dampened with blood and bruises marred her body.

The man recognized as Naraku leaned forward and grabbed her shards from around her neck. Why had no one been protecting her? Naraku didn't care. All that mattered was that he had both the jewel and the one that every person on the battlefield loved. With a sly grin, he knew what he would wish for. He already had power so he didn't need to wish for that.

"I wish," he paused letting the suspense rise. "That the beloved miko of the Shinkon no Tama would be gone from this world." The persons on the battlefield screamed her name in fear and heartbreak as she began to disappear. The four souls of the jewel appeared before him as he laughed in hysterical glee.

"Naraku," The calm voice of Midoriko whispered, "We have heard your wish and it has been granted. The world will be split into three; Reikai, Makai, and Ningenkai. Kagome will reside in the ningenkai, and all demons and beasts will be in the Makai. Kagome has been sent through time to the ningenkai of the future." She paused.

Naraku's outraged yell was heard and quickly silenced.

"I asked for her to be separated from this world!" He yelled. Midoriko laughed.

"She is no longer of this world. This is the Makai from now on, she is in the Ningenkai in another time. As punishment for your wish being selfish you will be bound to Reikai for all eternity."

The four souls lifted the palms of their hands to the sky and let a soft white light shoot up. The different species were separated; Youkai, hanyou, and beasts in one world, humans in another, and Naraku and the dead in the last. Chains of blue Reikai wrapped around the evil spider hanyou and his screams were heard as he was pulled away.

The four souls of the jewel disappeared and silence fell again.

As soon as the battle had begun, it had ended. Kagome was sent 500 years into the future from which she came, and it was there she would be reunited with her friends and family.


	2. Chapter 1

A Whole New World

Chapter 1

They were in the middle of a mission. Youkai guts and blood spewed around the park they were currently fighting in, and screams echoed down the street. No one could, or would, enlighten them as to why they were there, but the giant swarm of youkai had more than doubled over the past two days.

After an hour of endless fighting, the last youkai was annihilated, and in the middle of the clearing, lay a girl surrounded by a large blue barrier. The barrier was strong, if the pile of ashes wasn't enough to tell, then they could just feel for it.

As they stepped closer they realized the girl had sustained major injuries and was lying on her own deathbed. Perhaps she had been the reason for the high numbers of demons and if that was true, then there would be plenty of trouble to come for her. The immense power she had in her sleep was enough to surprise them, but the biggest surprise was when she woke up and opened her eyes.

Hiei's POV

I couldn't remember where, but I had felt this power before and I felt that I knew this girl. But the real question was; who is she?

"Hiei, can you get any information from her?" Kurama asked me. I snorted in a 'duh' ind of sense.

"Hn." I stepped forward and began to unwrap my bandana. My third eye widened and dove in. Getting past the barrier had been surprisingly easy, but into her mind had been an entire different story.

'Get out of my mind.' The girl whispered into her head. I held back a choke and shook off the surprise.

'Hn. Onna, we need you to drop the barrier so we can heal you.' I calmly instructed her. She remained silent, and made no move to lower the barrier. I felt my irritation rise at her defiance.

'Woman,' I growled. I felt her energy spike slightly,

'My name is Kagome, not woman, onna, or anything your ignorant mind can create. Go away!' she replied. I sighed in agitation.

'Please lower the barrier Kagome.' I said. Why was her name so familiar?

'How do I know you aren't just trying to finish off the job and kill me or rape me?' she asked. I felt my eyebrow twitch.

'That's ridiculous. I wouldn't ever lower myself so low as to mingle with humans in that kind of way, besides if I wanted to kill you I probably would have already.' I teased. I growled after hearing her snort.

'As if! You couldn't even get passed my barrier.' She teased back. I couldn't help but agree with her. I snorted and turned my head.

'Can you just drop the barrier,' I paused 'Kagome.' I felt her amusement and looked at her body as she attempted to sit up. She lifted her arms above her and stretched as she yawned. She winced and dropped her arms. Within a few moments her ki spiked and her midnight blue eyes grazed over all of them.

"Hiei?" She asked aloud. I blinked.

"How did you know my name onna?" she tried to laugh but ended up coughing up blood. Kurama rushed forward as her barrier dropped and pushed her down.

"Miss, we need you to lay still while we tend to you." she looked at him in amusement and snorted before looking away. I looked over at the other two detectives who stood gaping at the three of us. Yusuke was looking her up and down and for some reason, I felt a slight streak of… possessiveness? But I shook it off.

"I'm leaving." I spoke. As I went to turn away, a portal appeared beneath us all and I cursed to myself as we appeared in Koenma's office. The girl, recognized as Kagome, was in Kurama's arms writhing in pain. I turned my angry glare to Koenma.

"Toddler, you just hurt the damn girl we were healing!" I heard Yusuke's angry yell. I turned to him in surprise, but I hid it. Was the detective developing a crush? He had recently broken it off with Keiko; or rather she broke it off with him, the tramp. She had been fooling around with some kid named Hobo? A puny human even Kuwabara could crush. I shuttered. I suppose she would be good for Yusuke, but the question was could we even trust her? And how did she even know my name? What if she was some demon hunter after a bounty on my head? Or what if she was trying to tear the group of detectives apart? I narrowed my eyes and decided then and there, that I would decide if she was trust worthy or not.

Koenma's head shot over to Kurama and he sputtered in surprise.

"We- it's an emergency." I rolled my eyes.

"It's always an emergency!" Yusuke all but yelled as he dramatically waved his arms in the air. Kuwabara laughed and murmured something unintelligible. The girl shakily stood up.

"Koenma. I need access to the demon world. I wish to see friends of mine there." The girl asked. I raised my brow at her and waited to see his reaction. He sputtered and tried to reject her, but a voice from the door spoke first.

"That will not be necessary, Kagome. We have come for you. It's been five-hundred years, sister, and the others wait for you at the castle." Kagome stumbled to him and jumped into his arms.

"Sesshomaru! I know it's been longer for you than I, but I want sure if I'd ever see you again! Mi- Midoriko explained most of it to me, including the information about who Koenma was, but I wasn't sure, and" Sesshomaru cut her off with a tight embrace.

"Let us return home." Sesshomaru began to guide her out of the office when Yusuke stood up.

"Hey, we could use an explanation; we did after all save her ass! Besides, we need to heal her." I snorted. Sesshomaru raised his eye brow at the toushin and smirked.

"If you want to see her again, there will be an annual formal meeting at the western castle, Reikai representatives come every year." Sesshomaru smirked and picked Kagome up bridal style. She nestled into his chest and let out a tiny yawn. After they left, I found myself wondering how I knew her, and then it hit me. I mentally slapped my forehead and cursed my self. Sometimes I questioned my intelligence.


	3. Chapter 2

There was a list. A small list. The list contained people who were held high in the ranks of Reikai. They were the people who were important and we were not to meddle in their affairs. She was one of them. But that wasn't how he knew her. His tale was spun over 500 years ago, before the barriers were formed.

_-Flashback-_

_He was injured, not that he'd admit it to anyone, but he was successful in his mission of eliminating the bounty hunters that were after him. He stopped in a clearing not too far from the demon village he had stolen from, but not too close either. What had he stolen that was so important? He stole something that would make him all the more powerful than he already was, he would continue to make a name for himself, and his new prize would surely aid him some how._

_He reached into his pocket and stared at three shards of a pink jewel that the demons seemed to be very possessive over. He had heard that just one could increase his power by ten fold, and that the entire thing would give him a wish. He lifted the jewel shards into the moon light and looked at them._

"_They don't seem like much." He murmured to himself. _

"_That's because they aren't," a soft voice spoke from behind him. He whirled around to come face to face with a young woman with long dark black, almost blue tresses, and stunning blue eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her and waited for her to make a move._

"_They will drive you mad, if you use them for power. I've seen the way they affect other youkai. While you are definitely stronger than most, I don't believe you'll be able to resist the pull of it and you will become another mindless victim in its web of lies." She spoke softly as she sat down. He scoffed._

"_What would you know human? You've no protection against me, I could kill you." she let out a laugh that rang through out the clearing._

"_While that may be true, that won't happen." He narrowed his eyes at her once again._

"_And why is that?" He asked her in disbelief._

"_Because you know I'm right. You've seen how obsessed they get too. You have three, and you might like to know that you will be hunted. I myself need to collect them to make them whole and destroy it, and if it isn't my self that hunts you, it will be Naraku, or one of his many minions." He appeared closer with his sword drawn,_

"_You would dare hunt me?" he asked her. She laughed again and a chill went down his spine._

"_It is my job to collect these, my responsibility. It is my fault the shards are scattered, and so I must clean up my mess. So I now ask you, will you aid me in my hunt for the shards and hand them over?" He scoffed, as if she would get them from him._

"_Hn. Woman, you couldn't get them from me if you tried." Her eyes flashed in anger. Her aura flared dangerously and he reluctantly backed up._

"_My name is not woman, girl, onna, wench, or anything like that you stupid youkai, my name is Kagome." Her aura raged around her and spiraled dangerously causing him to shiver._

"_Woma- Kagome. Please control your aura." He whispered as it burned the tips of the hairs on his arms. She blinked in confusion and then blushed as she calmed down._

"_I-I'm sorry! I forgot to control my aura!" She exclaimed. He twitched, she wasn't even trained properly, which technically was a good thing, because if she had been, he would have been killed by her._

"_Hn." He answered. He flicked the jewels to her and turned to walk away._

"_W-wait!" She yelled he stopped and turned to look at her._

"_Please, you gave me your shards, at least accompany me to my friends and I'll give you a nice warm meal." He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _

"_Wom- Kagome, I am not fooled by silly females who simply want something from me or that are trying to kill me." He turned to leave again, but felt her disappointment. _

"_I was just trying to be nice! You don't have to be such a self righteous prick!" She huffed and turned to walk away before he pushed her against a tree. _

"_Woman! Do not insult my person! I am not a… prick as you called it, I will accompany you, but if one person tries to attack me, I will kill them, and then you." The girl winced._

"_Um, there is one person in my group who wouldn't take kindly to you being there and might attack, but don't worry, he's harmless." He scoffed._

"_Hn." They began their walk and Kagome picked up idle conversation._

"_What's you're name?" She asked_

"_Hiei."_

_After their meeting he began travelling with her group. He only decided to stick around to sate his curiosity, but eventually found friendship in her. The friendship turned into a brother and sister relationship. She was the only one he would talk to, and one day she was taken. The day of the battle. His heart wrenched in his chest, as he watched her slowly disappear. He had failed her, and so, he tried to forget her, and he managed to do so for five hundred years, that is, until she finally returned._

_-End Flashback-_

Kagome's POV-

Sesshomaru was carrying me through the hallways of Reikai. I was completely comfortable until I felt a familiar presence I had developed a great fear and hate for.

"N-Naraku? Sesshomaru, he…" Dark laughter flooded the hallway, but it was different from before, almost happy.

"Miko, it's been quite some time, last time you saw me we were fighting and I was your enemy. Yes, my plan entirely backfired, and landed me here, but I can't exactly complain." He said as he eyed the female reapers that traveled through the halls. I scoffed.

"Maybe we can be friends this time around, hmm miko?" I twitched as he stepped closer with a perverted grin on his face.

"That is enough, Naraku." Sesshomaru spoke. Naraku's eyes flickered from Sesshomaru to me before he put his hands up and laughed.

"Very well, miko. But remember; It is ok to forgive your enemies, but never forget their names." He laughed as he waltzed down the hall. I twitched and decided I almost preferred the old him, _almost_.

Authors Note

Just so you know, the quote I said "Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names" is by JFK

Please enjoy and review if you have any Qs!


	4. Chapter 3

She sighed as she patiently waited fro the ball to begin. It was two months ago that she was returned to her new home in Makai and she had yet to visit her family, friends, and acquaintances in the Ningenkai. She was restless, anxious, and nervous. She was eager to see all her friends from the feudal era but nervous to greet the Reikai representatives and the new lords and ladies of the other land. She looked down at her long, elegant, strapless dark red dress that only looked fit for a princess.

She liked her friends in the castle and she loved her brothers very much, but part of her wanted to be free; to fly from the nest; to see what else lay in the world. Looking in the mirror, her hair was down and curled and make up was caked on her face. She grimaced and rolled her eyes, picking up a towel, she swiped it across her face. There was no way that she would wear that much make-up. After cleaning her face she began to apply eyeliner and small amounts of eye shadow. As she finished she remembered the day she was returned.

_-Flash back-_

_Sesshomaru gestured towards a portal and Kagome stepped through. On the way to the other side he wrapped his fingers around her eyes and kissed the top of her head. _

"_Slowly, you might not be stable enough for all the youkai, so be prepared." She acknowledged him with a nod, not ready to trust her voice. When she nodded, she had thought she was ready, but in reality, she wasn't. The enormous amounts of energy weighed her down. She shuddered and clung to Sesshomaru's side He pried her fingers from his shirt and turned her to face forward._

"_Open your eyes, Kagome." With a small shiver she opened her eyes and a load cluster of shouts was heard._

"_Happy Birthday!" She blinked in confusion. How could she have forgotten? But more importantly how could they have not forgotten. Many of them had waited for five-hundred years to see her again. She blinked back the tears and smiled. Hut the smile quickly faded when she saw Sango, Miroku, an older Shippo, Kaede and Kohaku. Tears sprung for the corners of her eyes as shock ran through her. She was definitely not ready for any of this. _

_She leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Sango._

"_How?" She asked as tears fell again. "You were all dead, and your human, how can you be alive five hundred years later?" She asked. The young monk stepped forward and calmly grabbed her hands._

"_Kagome, love knows no bounds, not even death could separate us." He pulled her into a hug. The calm hug changed when she felt a hand grip her bottom. With an angry flush she pushed away and slapped him hard, resulting in a loss of consciousness. She smiled as she hugged Shippo and cried when it was returned._

"_Shippo you've grown to be so big!" She whispered. The fox grinned and flexed._

"_I've got to be strong to protect my momma." She was about to respond before Kouga shoved Shippo out of the way._

"_How's my woman?" He yelled in excitement. She twitched, after all these years he still hadn't shaken that off. She was about to reject him once more, but Ayame beat him to it._

"_Kouga! Don't make me embarrass you in front of everyone." She scolded as she dragged him away by his pointed ear. _

_She greeted a variety of people whom she fought with and or was friends with, but she didn't have time to hear how they were or what had happened in their lives before she completely passed out on Sesshomaru's side. He sent everyone away, aside from those residing in his castle and brought her to the healing ward. _

_In two months he had taught her the appropriate way to eat, dress, act, and smile, none of which she excelled at. She was who she was and nothing could change that, which Sesshomaru obviously liked, but others found her to be disgraceful. She was taught how to fight, dance, and even sit properly, but it was nothing she wanted to learn. The only thing that she could look back on and enjoy was the fact that he spent plenty of time with her and legally adopted her as his sister. She did end up adopting Shippo as a brother since he was far too young to be her son, and to both Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru's displeasure, that made them related._

_-End of Flash Back-_

She really didn't want to go to a ball as a princess, so instead she was going to go as Kagome, the woman she truly was.

Yusuke had been waiting for what seemed like years, and finally he would get to see her again. He was dressed… nicely enough, he was in a black suit, like the other detectives, but his jacket was flung open and his shirt was a dark red rather than the white that everyone else wore. He grinned in the mirror before his communicator went off.

"Yeah?" He asked. Koenma looked at him from the screen.

"Why the hell aren't you here?" He blinked. Where were they meeting again?

"Uh, where are we meeting?" He almost laughed at Koenma's strangled cry but instead of seeing Koenma's face he saw angry red eyes.

"Detective, get here, now. We are at the park." The device was promptly turned off and he was left in his apartment alone. He shrugged, grabbed a soda from his fridge, and pranced out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Yusuke crushed the can in his hands and tossed it into the trash as he approached the park. It was quiet outside, nearly night time; the sun was setting, making the sky light up in streaks of orange and blood red. He closed his eyes for a moment and relished the feeling of the wind breezing through his long white hair. He opened his eyes and headed forward into the trees.

In the center of the park he found Koenma, standing next to Hiei, Kurama, and the creepy red eyed man with the spider mark on his back. He grinned devilishly realizing he would stand out amongst them. As he strolled forward, the creepy spider hanyou glared at him.

"We are late thanks to you detective." He snorted,

"What ever, they can wait." Hiei turned towards him and he almost grimaced at the murderous look in his eyes, but Kurama intervened

"Yusuke, whether you know it or not, this is extremely important, this is the night Kagome must choose her mate. Lord Sesshomaru has already decided that she must choose and if we arrive to late, she might choose before we get there." Yusuke blinked.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Lets go!" Hiei snapped.

"You fool! If you would have listened when Koenma explained then we wouldn't be standing here now." He turned swiftly as the grass began to smoke beneath his feet. Why the hell was he so angry? Yusuke shrugged as they all entered the portal.

Kagome's pov

Believe it or not, she was nervous. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach as if something bad was going to happen; she knew that Sesshomaru was planning something, but she wasn't sure what. The ball had started several minutes ago, but she felt as though she shouldn't go down quite yet. She glanced around the room as she bit her lip. Maybe she could escape? Just for a few hours? She shook her head, Sesshomaru would definitely find her, and if he didn't someone else would. She sighed and lifted herself from her soft bed. She turned to the door and reached for the door knob, but it opened before she could reach it and it smacked her in the face.

Hiei's pov

Hiei was extremely irritated, if his constant scowl wasn't enough to tell. The detective was intentionally grating on his nerves, he had to be. Koenma was whining about paper work he needed to finish, and Kagome was late, as per usual. He scowled again as Naraku made another irritating female laugh in her awful high-pitched voice. Lord Sesshomaru was standing at the top of the stairs as he waited for everyone's attention.

"Silence." I bit out violently. Every sound in the room vanished as all the eyes averted to him. Sesshomaru nodded at me in silent thanks and began to speak.

"Good evening. We have invited you here for three purposes; as you all know, this is the annual western ball. As my allies, you are welcomed." He paused as applause lit up the room. "Second, we celebrate the return of the Shinkon Miko, Kagome." He paused once more and allowed every one to express themselves. "Lastly, I have decided she needs a mate, but only the best. To all of you whom are single and think you can handle the challenge, I wish you well."

Applause exploded from below as excitement filled the room. I glanced around and noticed that Naraku was gone, I mentally gagged. He was probably getting a tongue bath from some demoness. There was an announcement that Lady Kagome would be down soon so I settled myself in the corner and began to doze. But as I began to do so, I smelt her blood and that sent my beast into rage, but as I looked up, I noticed Yusuke was angry as well. Lord Sesshomaru was up in an instant as he headed to her room, but I took off without him with Yusuke at my side.

"Get lost detective, she is mine!" I growled. Yusuke only grinned,

"not if I get her first, besides, I thought you could handle competition." With that said Yusuke sped up and burst through the door first. Upon entering, we halted immediately.

"Naraku?" Yusuke yelled. In Naraku's grip lay Kagome, unconscious and bleeding.

Sesshomaru's pov

I walked into the room and upon entering I immediately stopped behind the detectives. In front of me was my sister, in Naraku's arms bleeding like she had been five-hundred years ago. But before I could retaliate, Hiei disappeared and then reappeared with Kagome in his arms, and Naraku on the floor bleeding from his arm.

"You will die now, Naraku." I growled out as I raised my poison drenched claws above my head.

"It was an accident, I swear!" He yelled as he backed away.

Very few knew that Naraku was stripped of his power when he was sent to Reikai, so seeing him as weak as most humans were, was most entertaining, but now was not the time for amusement.

"Explain, now." Hiei growled as he set Kagome down and appeared in front of Naraku. Naraku glared before answering.

"I was… entertaining a young lady and we needed a room, I was unaware that Kagome was in here, seeing as I was busy. I opened the door, and she happened to be behind it. She got hit and fainted when she hit her head on the floor. My companion abandoned me in fear of being killed for it." I growled at him before turning to where Hiei set Kagome down, but found her missing. I turned and found her in Yusuke's arms. Yusuke cradled her to him as she slept; running his clawed hands through her long tresses. A soft smile adorned her lips and they almost looked content together, even while she was blissfully unaware. I turned towards the other detective and smirked when I saw him glowering at Yusuke.

"Gentlemen, I believe she is awakening."

Yusuke's pov

I looked up in surprise before looking back down into beautiful sapphire eyes. She looked at me in confusion before exchanging looks with a smirking Sesshomaru and an angry Hiei.

"Hello, Kagome. How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked her. She blushed and looked down.

"My mouth hurts a little; and I think I bit my lip." she whispered shyly. I grinned before grabbing her chin and lifting it. I brought her eyes to meet mine and leant in close.

"I can fix that." I leant in and placed my lips on hers. I felt the heat rise by twenty degrees and I glanced at Hiei as I pulled away; he was livid. I looked back down to Kagome to see her lost between shock and anger.

"How's your lip?" I asked her. She immediately blushed and gave in to anger. Her hand met my face with a small tinge of purification and I quickly retreated dropping her to the floor.

"Ow! You said it hurt, I was just helping." She scoffed and turned towards Sesshomaru.

"Who the hell is he? And why were you in my room?" She redirected to Naraku. Naraku grinned slyly and stepped forward.

"I just wanted to see your beautiful face again." He proclaimed. He grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips.

"Perhaps you and I can do a little dance tonight, hmm?" With that said he left leaving the faint aroma of his amusement. I growled viciously at his pun. Kagome snorted and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Can you please get the… detective… out of my room? Hiei, you can stay." Sesshomaru glanced at me with a small smirk, before guiding me out of the room.

"Why does Hiei get to stay?" I complained. She looked at me dryly.

"Because he isn't going to try to take advantage of me." I looked at her in confusion.

"How can you be so sure?" She smiled.

"Because he's like a brother to me." I smiled in slight triumph. Hiei froze and looked away in what appeared to be disappointment, but that sliver of emotion was gone as determination seemed to grow with in him. I took her hand gently in mine and then shook it.

"The name's Yusuke and I'm definitely joining the challenge." she blinked for a moment before pulling him closer.

"What challenge?" She asked. I grinned.

"I could show you…" I paused, but thought better of it, "Or maybe you should ask Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru glared at me for apparently giving away a secret.

"Kagome, the ball has already begun, wipe your face and meet me in thirty minutes." Sesshomaru escaped with me in his claws.

_**AN: It was kind of lame for a chapter, not much excitement, but I think I have an idea for how the story is going to play out so, I hope you enjoy and remember, I own nothing!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Yusuke's POV**-

"Detective," The Tai-youkai growled. I stiffened in his grip before meeting his eyes.

"Yes my lord" I mocked slightly with a slight grin on my face. He narrowed his eyes at me before a feral grin lit up his features. I shivered in his grip. As suddenly as his grin had come it was gone and I was being thrown into a wall. As my forehead smacked, small amounts of blood dripped down my face. I turned dizzily and looked up into calm golden eyes.

"First you kissed my sister without permission, and then you went along and told her my plans. Any last words detective?" I laughed.

"First, I'd like to say that I was just trying to help and you did say to gain her affections. Second, you never did say that she didn't know." I smirked smugly, but Sesshomaru's hard glare wiped it off. I felt myself fly into another wall and cringed at the impact. He had one hell of a throw. I turned and met his claws at my throat; I dived to the left and crawled backwards.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow at me and I grinned.

"What if we went back to the ball room and informed everyone not to tell her anything while they still tried to gain her affections? And if by some chance word got out, we could blame it on Naraku." Sesshomaru snorted.

"That has to be the worst idea I have ever heard anyone come up with. This Sesshomaru thinks you are failing at saving your life." I grinned.

"Can't blame a guy for trying right?" Sesshomaru started chuckling. His laughter was deep and thick, and it held a tone of amusement and ill intent.

"But I believe I can blame you. In fact, I have every right to kill you right now, but for my own amusement, I have another idea." With those last words Sesshomaru stalked out of the room and towards the ball room.

**Kagome & Hiei: **

**Hiei's POV –**

"Hiei, how have you faired over the years?" Kagome asked me. I turned and looked at her in the eyes. For a brief moment I let my barriers hide and I smiled at her. I took her in my arms and squeezed her tightly to my chest. She let out a small giggle as I swirled her around.

"I've been content, and now that you are here, I couldn't be happier." She looked up to me with her eyes wide in confusion, her cheeks flushed from giggling and her lips slightly parted. With a possessive growl I crashed my lips onto hers. She remained still, but I didn't stop. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she shyly brought her hands up and wrapped them around my neck. Her mouth opened shyly and together we explored ecstasy.

As we pulled apart, her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen, and her hair was tousled.

"Kagome." I whispered and she looked up at me again. "I've waited for such a long time to tell you where my feelings for you have gone. 5oo years ago I saw you as a sibling, but as I got older and wiser, I realized how much I didn't want to share you with anyone. As the years passed, I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again, so I locked my memories up tight with my emotions. When I realized it was you I felt those feelings surface, along with hope. Please, tell me you'll be mine, forever, I –" I paused as I heard shuffling on the outside of the door. I narrowed my eyes and waited. The door burst open and in barreled the Inu-tachi just like the old times.

"Kagome!" A series of voices shouted, just like 500 years ago, but this time, it was in happiness. Sango came closer and grabbed her hand.

"Lets get you ready for the ball, you've kept everyone waiting for long enough." She dragged Kagome into the bathroom and left us to ourselves. I looked over to the gentleman and woman who looked awkward standing there, that is until the hanyou lifted his nose and narrowed his eyes.

"Oi! What did you do with Kagome? It smells like raging emotions in here and I can smell her all over you!" The woman with the hanyou looked at me briefly before joining the other girls in the bathroom. The monk strolled forward casually and draped an arm around my shoulder.

"It seems our little friend was far too eager to see our princess that he just couldn't wait; we didn't interrupt anything, did we?" I growled and shoved him into the corner of the room. I felt the heat rise and grinned as I cracked my claws.

"Stupid monk, don't touch my person ever again, and you hanyou, stay out of it, you're mated with the priestess, remember?" Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and growled back.

"She may not be my mate, but she's pack, and if you hurt her, I get to hurt you." I scoffed and straightened up.

"As if." I turned towards the bathroom door, where an elegant, beautiful Kagome was coming through with the two other giggling girls.

"I suppose we should go downstairs," Kagome murmured before shyly meeting my gaze. Our eyes remained connected for a brief moment before she looked away with a blush settled on her cheeks. I extended my arm for her to take and her hand slowly slipped into the crevice of my arm. She looked up at me with a smile and I smiled down at her.

"I love you." I whispered. Her eyes widened in surprise and she took a sharp intake of breath. I turned her towards me and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was silent for a moment before finally answering.

"I love you too. I will need time to adapt to the whole situation, but I definitely love you too." She brought her lips to the corner of my mouth and lingered there before pressing forward in a shy chaste kiss. I had definitely won the race for her emotions.

**Earlier with Sango & Kagome: **

**Kagome's POV-**

"So how did it happen?" I asked her. She blinked before smiling.

"Sesshomaru made an arrangement with Koenma, and in return, he didn't destroy the barrier to get to you. We, being me, Miroku, and Kaede, were given another chance at life so we could see you, and since your going to be mating a demon, we have been granted immortality."

"What do you mean I'm mating a demon?" I asked in irritation. Sango blinked in surprise.

"You mean he never told you? Ah this is awkward, you see, Sesshomaru just announced to all the singles in the palace, that you were up for grabs." I narrowed my eyes.

"Then that means Hiei was lying?" I asked with tears threatening to fall. Sango shook her head.

"No, Hiei is very much into you, he spent a few long years thinking of you and only you before he locked away his feelings." I let out a sigh of relief. I smiled into the mirror and looked at Sango. As I opened my mouth to talk, Kikyo walked in smirking.

"Hello Kagome. It's been a while." I smiled and nodded. She no longer held onto my soul, but onto another soul that Koenma gave her and now she was very much alive.

"How have you been?" I asked her with a smile. She smiled back

"I've been well. Inu-Yasha is still as childish, bet he's gotten better." I laughed and hugged her.

"That's good to hear, how was Shippo growing up?" I asked. Kikyo laughed,

"Sesshomaru took him in, as shocking as it was to all of us, but I believe he told you already." I nodded with a smile. I had really wanted to get the chance to raise Shippo, but he was just as good as a brother.

"I guess we should return to everyone else and to the party." Sango spoke up; I only nodded and stepped through the door.

_**AN: Short update, I know, and I'm so sorry I've taken so long, I've been really busy with school and health problems, but I'm back and I intend to get another chapter out by Saturday. ~ Angeline**_


	7. Chapter 6

Yusuke was extremely sore; He was covered in his own blood and he wanted to sleep. He hadn't expected the tai-youkai to be so aggressive, due to his cold demeanor. He slowly crawled towards his room, leaning against the wall all the while.

He had heard the footsteps long before they arrived in front of him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He heard three gasps and looked up to see none other than the woman he desired and two others he didn't recognize. Beside the women, were three men, one was Hiei, another had long silver hair, much like the King of Makai so it was easy to assume they were brothers, and the last was a human dressed in silk monk robes.

Kagome stepped forward cautiously when I began top sway. Hiei looked irritated but made no move to stop her.

"You're Yusuke, correct?" He grinned at the sound of his name rolling off of her tongue.

"Yeah," was all he managed to say before he fell forward into her embrace.

-Kagome's POV-

We fell backwards together and his head ended up curled into my chest. I blushed and gazed at Inu-Yasha for assistance.

"Inu-Yasha, could you pick him up please?" He huffed but complied. In Yusuke's room, Miroku and I took of his mangled shirt and with a few flicks of the wrist, his injuries were healed.

"I believe you've gotten better at this Lady Kagome." I smiled brightly until I felt a hand squeeze my bottom. In a flash of fury, I turned my body and threw my fist at his face. I returned to the injured half demon and made a quick observation of his chest. A soft blush dusted across my cheeks and I turned away. Hiei's eyes were focused on me and my face turned a deep red.

"Monk, you will finish healing the detective, we are leaving." Hiei spoke. He dragged me out the door and down the hall with him and I giggled at his jealous fit. Hiei stopped and turned towards me with a calculative gaze. With the blink of an eye, his mouth was on mine. I blushed again but smiled into the kiss. He pulled me closer and grabbed my hand.

"Mine." He growled. I held back a giggle as he breathed against my neck.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" I asked. I gasped as his teeth nipped at my neck. His hand that held mine captive brought my hand under his shirt to feel his stomach. I blushed and began to stammer.

"H-Hiei, why are you-" He cut me off with a sweet gentle kiss.

"I love you, the way you looked at the detective made my blood stir and my beast rage. Will you have me? Will you love me? Or will you gaze at other men and wish for them instead?" I blinked in confusion, before laughing. I pulled him closer and brought my lips to his.

"I'm sorry Hiei; I didn't mean to anger you. I love you too, I don't even know Yusuke well enough to like him the way you think I do." He nuzzled my neck and whispered in my ear.

"And if he asked for the chance to know him, would you give him a chance?" I blushed,

"I-I well, he, I couldn't just tell him no, but I wouldn't lead him on either. He would know that my love for you was strong; too strong for him to beat." Hiei smirked.

"May I mark you then, to tell all the demons here that you are mine to court?" I blushed against his neck but nodded.

"Where would you mark?" I asked.

"The courting mark will be on your wrist, but the mating mark will be on your neck." I nodded again.

"Go for it." He grinned and brought his mouth to my wrist. Within seconds, he bit into the flesh and I could feel his dragon surrounding us.

"No other male shall touch you unless I deem him worthy or he is of family." I smiled up at him and he kissed me once more. 

By the time that Kagome had made it to the ball room, Sesshomaru had already enacted his plan to save himself from her wrath.

- Ball Room-

The room was blazing with disappointment and anger. Fifteen minutes ago they were told of Kagome's availability, only to be informed that she had already been claimed. Then the topic of discussion entered the room hand in hand with a forbidden child.

Whispers erupted amongst the guest, all questioning her pick and wondering if she was willing. A loud snap of youkai burst around the room and the whispers were stilled. A smirk was played on the lips of the demon that held Kagome's hand, commonly known as Hiei.

"Is there a problem?" he asked them. One man stepped forward, his hair was a blazing red and his eyes were a deep teal. Kitsune.

"If you can beat me, she's all yours." His eyes glowed with mirth and Inu-Yasha stepped forward as well.

"Don't forget me kid, she was mine first." Kagome's face lit with fire and she narrowed her eyes.

"You're all being unreasonable, I can protect myself just fine; if anyone should be afraid, it's you." Inu-Yasha snorted.

"As if, you'll always be my little sister; you'll never beat me." She narrowed her eyes further as her right hand rested on her hip and her foot tapped angrily.

"Is that a challenge?" Inu-Yasha smirked back at her.

"Anytime." Sesshomaru stepped forward and glared at Inu-Yasha.

"This is a ball, not a fighting ring. Challenges can take place tomorrow for anyone who wants to take part in them." With that said the music and dancing began.


	8. Chapter 7

The next day came fast, Kagome decided. There were competitors from many kingdoms, of many races, and of both gender; she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. She glanced down at the list of participants and saw three that stood out from the rest: Yusuke Uremeshi, Hiei Jaganashi, and Youko Kurama.

"Isn't he dead?" She asked herself. A voice piped up in front of her.

"Actually, I'm still very much alive." She looked up into golden eyes and scoffed.

"Hardly what I'd consider alive: living in a human body." She giggled to herself. He snorted.

"Better than being dead, besides Suichi isn't so bad, we call him Kurama." Kagome shrugged and turned to him.

"So why are you in the running?" He smirked and stepped closer, leaning in just inches from her face.

"Don't you remember? I told you five hundred years ago, I've never lost a treasure, and I don't plan to now." He stole a kiss and vanished, in his place was a single red rose.

"How cliché Youko Kurama, but didn't you know that I'm in love with Hiei?" She could practically hear his deep chuckle. She placed the rose on her dresser and exited the room, not noticing the man in the shadows that stood in the long, dimly lit hall way.

_/AN: I know it's short, really short, but I thought I'd give a little something while trying to fix everything in my head: I really need to go back and fix the last chapters… :P .. Maybe later, I also need to develop a plan for this one: I'm at a loss for where to go right now.. and the idea of writing a whole tournament is.. annoying me… :P Ill figure it out! Just give me some time! Please leave ANY suggestions and ill get back to you asap! -Angeline /_


	9. Chapter 8

The competition had begun; Youkai of different levels throwing themselves into a ring in an attempt to win her favor, but none of them stood a chance. There was only a select few that could possibly win, and even then they wouldn't win. Kagome had an ace up her sleeve; one she knew would change the entire game. Chuckling to herself she made her way to the field where the 'activities' would be held.

As she made her way, she had the distinct feeling she was being watched. Not liking it, she hastened her walk and silenced her thoughts. Moments later she felt someone directly behind her and turned with a raised sword. Behind her was a man who stood in contemplation.

"Who are you, why are you following me?" The man lowered his hood and revealed himself.

"My name is Saith, I have been sent by my lord to observe you." Kagome stared in indignation and contempt. Putting her sword away, she turned and continued walking. As he stepped up beside her she began to question him.

"Who is your lord, and why does he want you to keep watch?" Saith chuckled and handed her a sealed envelope. "Why else?" Kagome unsealed the envelope and held in her surprise.

"You're joking right? Why would he be interested in this?" Saith chuckled again, and replied "Why else?" Kagome's thoughts begin to spin suggestively. Blushing, she looked away.

"Tell your lord he's got some stiff competition." The man bowed with a chuckle and disappeared. "Well this changes things…" Kagome continued walking until she reached the encampment. Looking around she spotted the entry table and placed the paper on the top of the pile, before walking off in irritation.

Hiei was sharpening his blade when Youko approached him. When he sat down next to him, Hiei remained silent.

"Hiei, this is about Kagome." Looking up abruptly, he placed his sword back into its sheath. "Before you met her, she was mine: we were never a thing, but I would have made her mine if not for my untimely death." Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not giving her up." Youko's mouth became a thin line and his eyes became dark embers. "Then I have another request, one that won't end our friendship." Hiei remained nonchalant. "Which is?" he asked. Youko smirked and leaned in closer, whispering. Hiei tossed the idea around in his head and made his decision. With a nod he redrew his sword and continued to sharpen it. Youko walked away with a spring in his step and made his way to find Yusuke.

Shippo remained stoic as he rendered another pathetic youkai's head from its body. Wiping his sword off on a hand towel, he left the ring. As he approached Sesshomaru and Kagome, he could tell they were talking about something important: you couldn't read their lips or hear what they were saying. Stepping up to them he talked in a similar manner.

"What's going on?" Kagome glanced from Sesshomaru to Shippo and contemplated telling him. With a sigh she leaned in closer.

"This can't leave the three of us." Shippo's eyes widened fractionally and he nodded. She confessed.

AN: So I realize I've gone back and forth between the style types I use, sorry about that. I'm mostly rushing to get this done so I can have these finished and focus on other things. Also, I myself have a confession, after my last two stories are finished, I'm probably going to step back from these categories ( IY and YYH) Thanks for those of you who have read and reviewed. Hope you enjoy these next chapters.


	10. Chapter 9

Yusuke was not amused. He had been sitting in the dinning hall with Kuwabara when Youko, not Kurama, approached him with an eager zeal and lured him outside where wondering ears wouldn't hear them.

Youko informed him of his interest in Kagome, and of course, that was irritating at best considering how most women jumped all over him, but Yusuke was not one to be deterred. He made his feelings very clear, and the scowl on Youko's face was enough to make him feel smug. But the smug feeling was gone soon enough when Youko proposed something to him.

It seemed that Hiei had already agreed to share her with Youko, and Youko, being as _generous_ as he was, suggested they share her with Yusuke as well. Yusuke, being as jealous and selfish as _he_ was, was against the idea, but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against them, let alone the protective Inu-lord. With a scowl, he had agreed. At the time, it sounded like a marvelous idea: They would register together as a group. Unfortunately, there was much dispute.

"There is no trouble with a group teaming up, however, there will be rules:" Kagome paused "first, no group shall exceed three, any group made must be composed of new competitors who have not already been registered, and lastly…" She hesitated.

"Should a group end up in the final round, it must beat Lord Sesshomaru or myself to be considered." She paused once more.

"What you all need to understand first and foremost, is that if I do not like you, I will _not_ mate you. So regardless of victory or failure, remember that I have the last say. This is merely a test of skills, strength, and appeal." With that said she turned from the speechless crowd and took her seat.

When the crowd came alive with whispers and chatting, Sesshomaru scowled and flared his youkai, effectively silencing the surging population.

There was a deep chuckle from behind him where a tall gentleman with long golden hair and ivory skin stood at 6'5 wearing silken white robes with golden embroidery. While his endless hair and flawless skin were things to be engrossed in, most found his eyes to be far more beautiful: they were sharp and warm, and they were the most enticing shade of blue.

"I present to you all, Lord Adonis, Lord of Eastern Makai; and what used to be Eastern Europe. The newest participant." The trio, previously believed to be clever, was at a loss of words.

AN: So i altered the number of lords, and made it five :D There's Sesshomaru, Lord of Central Makai; Adonis, lord of Eastern Makai; Yomi, Lord of Western Makai; Mukuro, Lord of Southern Makai; and Raizen, Lord of Northern Makai.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 – Maybe Someday_

There was a sudden drop in the number of participants. There were a few groups, five to be exact, and the number of solo participants dropped to forty-three. Another set of numbers was growing, however. The numbers in bets: the entire community created a betting pool, most likely fashioned by Miroku, on who would win the contest, and of who would win her heart.

Inu-Yasha was sharpening his blade and looked eager to fight, seeing as he believed no one to be good enough for his "little sister". Sesshomaru was also pleased knowing his plan was going directly according to plan: he had just eliminated the cowards and Kagome _would _be mating someone.

Lord Adonis did nothing; he felt no need to prepare, he felt no need to look for competition, all he did was watch Kagome. As he watched her, he fell back into the memories from his childhood.

_Flashback –_

_Adonis walked casually through the western lands, he was lost, but he wasn't going to admit it. But when a lower class demon possessed by shards of the Shinkon no Tama erupted from the trees to attack him, he knew he was in trouble. The demon was probably about twice as tall as him, seeing as he was merely about three feet tall, give or take. Adonis backed away as fear seized his heart. His father was too far away to come for him, always busy with work, with Lord Sesshomaru; his father wouldn't even know he was gone. As the demon closed in on him, he ran. He had no other option: but the rabid demon appeared to be faster and managed to rake his claws through Adonis' back. Adonis cried out as he hit the ground. The demon smirked and grabbed him by his golden hair. _

"_You smell delicious! I'm going to have you for dinner." Adonis closed his eyes as his heart thundered against his chest. A whistling sound passed his left ear and he slowly opened his eyes. The demon that had been holding him suddenly let go and vanished into thin air. At Adonis' feet was a pile of ash: across from the pile of ash was a woman crouching in the dust, picking up tainted shards of the jewel and restoring the light to them. She was beautiful and yet terrifying: she looked like a goddess, but held a power so foreign and mighty, he knew she could kill him easily. She wore a fighting kimono, in a darker shade of blue, with golden lining; her eyes were a magnificent blue that spoke shades of wisdom and love; her hair was raven black with slightly blue highlights. On her head was a silver crown that appeared to be made of silver leaves that wrapped themselves around her head like a headband: she could have been a princess. When she smiled at him, his heart thrummed with a feeling that could only be described as lightning. _

"_Are you lost?" He felt tears try to escape his eyes as he nodded. _

"_I can't find my father; he's at the Western Palace." She smiled genuinely at him and offered her hand._

"_I'm on my way there now if you'd like to accompany me." He words were so sincere and honest. He felt so happy to see her smile, so relieved she was here to help him that he took her hand upon instinct. _

"_Will you be my princess?" He asked her. She blinked in confusion as they walked._

"_Maybe someday… What's your name?" He was suddenly flustered. _

"_I am Prince Adonis from Eastern Europe," he paused to bow. "May I have the lady's name?" She giggled and bowed like a princess._

"_I am Lady Kagome, the Shinkon Miko, from… well, I don't have one home: I have many." Adonis smiled._

"_Then my home can be your home too!" She laughed bell like laughter and smiled down at him. _

"_Maybe someday..."_

_-End of Flashback –_

Adonis smiled to himself and looked up at the cerulean blue sky and exhaled.

"Maybe someday…" he muttered to himself.

Youko, Hiei, and Yusuke were moving swiftly through the competition: they had faced four men and one group and had easily taken the victory. They knew tougher waters lied ahead, but they celebrated the victories as they came.

Shippo had yet to be defeated as well: he was currently fighting his sixth opponent, whom appeared ready to fall at any moment. Though the man was standing on shaky legs, he had put up a damn good fight.

Inu-Yasha being the ever rash hanyou he was, found himself injured pretty badly, but he would _not_ let that stop him: he finally managed to knock out the twin females who had given him grief and he was ready to take out everyone else. No one was good enough. No one.

Inu-Yasha looked down at who he was facing next and smirked, he would be Lord Adonis' next challenger.


	12. Chapter 11

Adonis Smirked as the hanyou bolted at him, rashly swinging the mighty blade left to him by his father. Adonis slammed the end of his sword into the hanyou's gut as he averted the attack. Quickly acting, Adonis used the blunt end of his sword and once more slammed it into the back of his head, sending him to the ground unconscious.

"Foolish hanyou, if you were not so important to my lady I would kill you." Adonis walked away, unscathed towards the exit, but stopped short at the sound of laughter.

"You didn't think this would be a walk in the park did ya? I'm just getting warmed up. Kagome won't be had by the likes of you." Kagome smiled at her faithful friend and ally and cheered internally as he leapt at Adonis, side sweeping and scratching him across his back.

Adonis's eyes seeped red, enraged that such a lowly creature could hit him. Inu-Yasha bounded backwards, avoiding a harsh blow by Adonis's staff. With a click, the staff transformed into a bladed whip and sliced through the air towards Inu-Yasha, going through his stomach. Inu-Yasha cringed and grunted as he was pulled forward to Adonis.

"You will stay down this time, half breed." Inu-Yasha smirked and raised his claw level with Adonis's eyes. "Blades of blood" he grunted and Adonis's eyes were nearly sliced through and Inu-Yasha flung across the way.

"I made the mistake of underestimating you. Allow me to get serious."

Adonis flung his bladed whip at Inu-Yasha's chest and missed as Inu-Yasha gripped the blade and ran across it, hitting Adonis squarely in the jaw. Adonis Flung back and growled as rage consumed him. He pushed out his aura, crushing the air Around Inu-Yasha until he was on his knees using his blade for support.

"You were a worthy challenger, but you must submit or I will kill you." Inu-Yasha snorted.

"I'd rather die. I aint through with you yet." Inu-Yasha's aura flared and pushed Adonis back a few steps.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Inu-Yasha raised his sword and Adonis charged with his staff. As the metal of both weapon clanked, the staff transformed into the whip and wrapped around Inu-Yasha's sword, flinging the sword behind Adonis. Adonis pulled back the whip and flicked his wrist towards Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha slid out of the way and under Adonis, grasping his sword and stabbing Adonis through the Shoulder blades.

Adonis fell to his knees, using his staff for support.

"It seems I... under... estimated you com... pletely. " Adonis flung the staff around smashing Inu-Yasha in the head. They both hit the ground at the same time.


End file.
